


voltron is strange

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange Spoilers, M/M, TWs in the end notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: Life is Strange AU! This is an interactive, choose your own adventure fic.Lance deals with a newfound power to change the course of history and save Keith's life, but at what cost?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 67
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	voltron is strange

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! idk why i never thought to post this here, but this is something i wrote in january 2019 and tweeted about. it's on a different website and it's interactive -- you'll have to click buttons to choose the path of your adventure, and your choices will affect the outcome. i explain a bit more in detail on the actual website where you'll find the story.
> 
> if you've ever played life is strange, you probably have an idea of what's coming. if you haven't played life is strange, notice that this fic's warnings are "choose not to use archive warnings." there ARE major TWs in this story, which i'll tell you in the end notes here on ao3 in case you want to have an idea of what you're getting into and in case you want to avoid this fic entirely.
> 
> in its entirety, this fic is 25k. you won't get all of that with one read-through, seeing as there are certain scenes you won't see based on your decisions and certain things in different scenes will change also based on your decisions.
> 
> click the link below to start your adventure! and read the end notes if you want to check the warnings first <3

here's the link my guys!!

[Voltron is Strange](https://jilliancares.itch.io/voltron-is-strange)

https://jilliancares.itch.io/voltron-is-strange (second link to copy and paste in case the above link isn't working)

~

~

~

just leaving some room above the end note in case u don't want spoilers lol

~

~

~

okay that should be enough hehe

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ZONE!!!!!!!!!
> 
> in this fic, lance uses a newfound power to continually save keith's life, so you'll see major character death multiple times throughout this fic.
> 
> **EXTRA MAJOR SPOILERS, TO THE MORE EXTREME!!!!!!!!!!!!**
> 
> in the end, you'll have a decision to make -- deciding which characters of voltron get to live. i'm sorry asdlkjfa


End file.
